


3 strikes and....

by feygrim



Category: VIXX
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bratty Sub Hyuk, Dirty Talk, Dom!Hakyeon, Dom/sub, Edging, M/M, Punishment, Sub!Hyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 14:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10414143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feygrim/pseuds/feygrim
Summary: (you're oooouuuuuuutt! i'm pretty sure this isn't how baseball is played though)Hyuk is a brat and gets punished for it. He's still a brat though. And Hakyeon still loves him. Alternatively, Hakyeon owns Hyuk-body and soul-and Hyuk not-so-secretly loves it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for all of you who have been waiting for the Pensub chapter of BTOB's Puppy.....*kneels down and begs for forgiveness* I'm sorry!!!! I'll post it soon I promise!!! 
> 
> I just had to get this out of the way cause the idea just popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone!!! I really love Chasang/Hyukyeon, leader and youngest are just so cute :3 I wish it wasn't such a rare ship, I've read like every fic in the AO3 tag..... :/

“Fuck, you feel so good,” Hyuk groaned. He leaned back on his hands and rolled his hips. His favorite position because Hakyeon’s cock seemed to sink deeper inside. 

 

“You feel even better,” Hakyeon moaned. “And you look amazing.” Hyuk looked like a vision, almost angelic despite the fact that he was riding Hakyeon’s dick. The younger’s body gleamed with sweat and his abs were mesmerizing as they moved with every roll of Hyuk’s hips. “Go faster.” 

 

Hyuk grinned. That toothy grin always spelled trouble for the VIXX members. And Hakyeon was right as Hyuk slowed down, and with each lift, Hakyeon’s cock almost slipped out. “I’m feeling a bit tired now. Sorry.” 

 

“Brat,” Hakyeon said, glaring.

 

“That’s a bit mean to call your lover a brat,” Hyuk pouted. 

 

Hakyeon rolled his eyes as he sat up and pushed the large young man onto his back. “The truth can hurt, Hyukkie,” he said; his tight smile belied his chirpy tone. He rubbed his cock along Hyuk’s lube-slicked rim once before slowly pushing in and out. “Didn’t I say you could only make me angry three times in one day?” he asked calmly, fingers dancing along Hyuk’s ribs. 

 

Hyuk shivered, not sure if it was because he felt ticklish or because the atmosphere turned cold and deadly all of a sudden. He knew about the new rule. He knew that he had already had two strikes on him. And he knew that Hakyeon would punish him in some manner if he got strike three. But Hyuk loved to live dangerously. 

 

“I remember something like that,” Hyuk said, shrugging as if he didn’t have a care in the world. A calm, nonchalant facade that hid a breathless, excited desire. “Are you going to punish me now?” 

 

Hakyeon smirked. “You’re not as good of an actor as you think you are, Han Sanghyuk.” He sat back onto his heels. Hyuk just blushed and shrugged. “Touch yourself.” Hyuk blinked so cutely at the order that Hakyeon had to resist melting and going soft. 

 

“Touch myself?” What kind of punishment was this? Hyuk had to admit he was disappointed. “You’re losing your edge, Cha Hakyeon,” he said, mirroring the leader. 

 

“Brat,” Hakyeon huffed. He grabbed the lube and Hyuk’s hand, pouring a decent amount on it. “Touch yourself. Now.” 

 

Hyuk obliged, because 1. He was fucking hard and 2. He didn’t want Hakyeon to think of another punishment if he disobeyed.  As he fisted his cock and set a nice quick pace, he was acutely aware of Hakyeon’s gaze on him. He glanced up and the intensity of Hakyeon’s stare was so fucking sexy. It was one hell of a turn on. Hyuk squeezed his cock and moaned, eyelids fluttering as he quickened his pace. Fuck, he was so close--!

 

“Stop,” Hakyeon snapped, clear and commanding.  “Hand off, now.” 

 

Hyuk whined but his hand moved away slowly and reluctantly. His heart sank as he realized what Hakyeon’s punishment was. “Hakyeeeoooonnn….” He reached out as if for a hug, hoping acting cute will work to his advantage. 

 

A super terrifyingly sweet smile spread across Hakyeon’s face. “Yes, Hyyuuuuuuukkk?” he said, dragging the name out to mirror Hyuk, leaning over to kiss the younger’s nose. Hyuk scrunched his nose up in annoyance and Hakyeon cooed, squishing Hyuk’s cheeks. “Oh so cute! Touch yourself. Go on.” He sat back up to watch.

 

Hyuk sighed as he continued to touch himself. Even though he knew he wouldn’t come any time soon, he got into the pleasure of his own touch, thrusting into his slick hand. “You know this would probably feel even better if I was riding you,” he gasped. “My tight heat wrapped around your cock..” 

 

“Tempting,” Hakyeon chuckled. “Stop moving your hips, just move your hand.” He pressed Hyuk down, squeezing his hips. Hyuk wanted him to leave bruises. 

 

“Worth a try,” Hyuk mumbled. He decided that going slower was the best bet. If he wasn’t going to come, then he might as well take his time. 

 

But it seemed like Hakyeon saw right through him. “Touch yourself like you normally do,” he said warningly. Hyuk shivered and complied quickly. And like clockwork, Hakyeon told him to stop without even looking down at his cock. “You make the cutest faces when you’re about to come, Hyukkie. Did you know that? It’s really fun to watch. Maybe I should record it sometime.” 

 

“O-oh? You want to make a sex tape?” Hyuk asked.

 

“Not of us, just of you, like you are right now. Face flushed, sweat running down neck and chest, as you thrust into your hand and beg me to come. Maybe I’d let you, maybe I won’t.” His voice dripped with honey and sinful promises. 

 

“Who said I would beg?” Hyuk retorted, ears burning at the sexy image Hakyeon painted. His sultry voice made his abs clench and his cock throb. He was pretty sure he could come from Hakyeon’s voice alone. He made a self note to suggest phone sex to Hakyeon later. 

 

Hakyeon tugged his ears. “I did. And you will eventually. Oh, I really wish I had a camera. You can move now.” 

 

His hand moved on queue, mortifyingly. God, he hated how much Hakyeon affected him. He ignored that part of him that secretly loved it. Sure, he was stronger and bigger (and younger) but he still could never win over Hakyeon. He knew he could be a brat only because Hakyeon allowed it. Hakyeon seemed to have ever lasting patience, telling him to stop and go for what felt like hours now. Hyuk’s cock was turning a nice shade of red like his ears, sensitive to the touch now. Hyuk felt like he was going to burst, his only thought was to come and to come now. He was on his back now, fist frantically fucking his cock, getting closer and closer, he could almost taste it-- 

 

“Stop.” 

 

His hand shot off his cock so fast as if it burned him. 

 

“Fuck! Hakyeon please!” he broke, voice cracking into a sob. 

 

Hakyeon smiled, running his fingers over Hyuk’s body lightly, spider-walking along his legs up to his chest. Hyuk’s body twitched involuntarily at the feathery touch, sensitive to everything at this point. “Please what, Hyukkie?” 

 

“I want to come!” Hyuk whimpered. The desire to orgasm was like an itch he desperately needed to scratch but couldn’t reach no matter how hard he tried, his body twisting this way and that way. “Please, please let me come!!” 

 

“Have you learned your lesson?” Hakyeon asked, pulling Hyuk closer to him by his legs. “Hm?” He curled his fingers around Hyuk’s balls. 

 

“Yes! Yes, I won’t make you mad again!” Hyuk cried out, biting his lip hard. “A-at least not too-too much.”  

 

“Oh, that wasn’t the lesson, sweetie,” Hakyeon giggled. He squeezed his balls tightly and leaned over, whispering in Hyuk’s ear, “I wanted to remind you who owns you. Who owns you, Hyukkie?” 

 

“You do,” Hyuk whined. “You own me. I’m yours.” Honestly, he saw no point in saying it out loud. It was a given. Cha Hakyeon owned his ass. And dick. 

 

“Good boy!” Hakyeon cooed, sitting up and relinquishing his hold on Hyuk’s balls. “You can come now.” He dropped down onto his stomach and swallowed Hyuk’s cock to the hilt. His expert techniques were not needed when just the feeling of a wet, hot mouth was enough to get Hyuk coming down his throat in seconds. He wished he could see Hyuk’s face and reminded himself to bring a camera next time. 

 

Hyuk felt like he saw God and that his name was Cha fucking Hakyeon. “That was…….fuck…” 

 

“Dirty mouth,” Hakyeon scolded. 

“Says the man who just swallowed my come down his throat,” Hyuk snorted. 

 

“Keep at it and that won’t happen as often as you would like,” Hakyeon said, leaning over to kiss Hyuk’s nose. Hyuk scrunched his nose but bit down his natural response to say ew. He knew Hakyeon loved to administer aftercare and he was too exhausted to protest so he let Hakyeon press gentle kisses along his body. It was nice. Hakyeon was massaging his thighs as well. “Want to take a bath?” 

 

Hyuk nodded. “But I don’t think I can walk. You’ll have to carry me.” Hakyeon jumped off the bed and lifted him into a bride carry, humming the wedding song. “You’re ridiculous. Why do I love you again?” 

 

“Tell me that on our wedding day.” 

 

“Who said we were getting married?” Hyuk scoffed, blushing. He sat on the covered toilet, watching Hakyeon set up a warm bath. 

 

“You don’t want to get married?” Hakyeon asked, pouting. He flicked water at Hyuk. “So mean.” 

 

“Is this your proposal? Cause it sucks,” Hyuk said, laughing when Hakyeon flicked more water at him. He stepped carefully into the bath with Hakyeon’s help, then leaned on the opposite side so Hakyeon could continue the massage, and after a while he said quietly, “I’ll think about it…” 

 

“Really?!” Hakyeon cheered, squeezing his thighs in excitement.

 

“I’m young, marriage is not on my list of things I want to accomplish yet. So give me time.” 

 

Hakyeon glared and slapped the water. “Are you calling me old? You brat!” 

 

“You said it, not me.” Hyuk laughed at his lover’s offended gasp. He could be so dramatic sometimes.

 

“You little….you’re lucky I love you,” Hakyeon huffed. He walked on his knees to give Hyuk a bruising kiss.

 

‘Yeah I am’ He didn’t dare say it out loud. Hakyeon would never let him live it down. 


End file.
